mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Fitch vs. Ben Saunders
Ben Saunders was a late replacement for Thiago Alves. It was only his second loss in his career. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Saunders landed a leg kick and shoved Fitch away. Fitch landed a leg kick and Saunders slipped but stood. They clinched and Saunders landed a pair of knees to the body. Fitch landed a knee to the body. Four twenty. Fitch had double underhooks. Four minutes. Fitch landed a few knees to the body. Fitch dragged Saunders to the ground in butterfly guard with underhooks. Fitch landed a few body shots. Three thirty-five. Saunders struck from the bottom a bit. Fitch was looking to pass, he made it to half-guard and Saunders regained full and then double butterflies elevating the hips. Three minutes. Fitch landed a few punches, nothing big, oh two nice ones. Two forty. Fitch passed the butterflies to half-guard. Fitch landed a few short punches. Two twenty. Two ten. Fitch postured up with a good punch. Saunders regained guard, almost a body triangle. Saunders landed a hard shot from the bottom and another. One forty. Saunders was looking to set up a triangle. One twenty-five. Saunders tried to turn for an armbar, Fitch avoided. Fitch landed some body shots from inside. One minute. Fitch landed another right hand. Forty. Fitch postured up, ate an upkick and came back down into half-guard. Twenty. Fitch landed a left hand and another. Ten. A hard body shot. Fitch landed a pair of big elbows. The first round ended. The crowd booed. The second round began and they touched gloves. Fitch landed a hard inside leg kick. Saunders blocked a high kick and missed one of his own. Saunders landed a body kick. Saunders pushed forward and ate a body shot and they clinched, Fitch grabbed the single, Saunders grabbed the fence and was warned, Fitch almost had the standing back and then it was back to the clich, he picked a double, lifted Saunders high and slammed him into guard. Three fifty. Fitch postured up. He passed basically to side control and landed a few body shots. Sanders basically regained guard but ate an elbow. Three minutes. Saunders was struggling to keep Fitch at bay. Fitch was dominating him and the crowd was booing hardcore. Rogan called it 'the meathead factor'. Fitch passed to half-guard. Two twenty. Fitch landed a pair of elbows. Fitch landed a few big left hands, a hammerfist, a big right hand as well. One fifty. Fitch had a solid half-guard in. Fitch landed a big right hand and an elbow and another and another and another to the forehead. Saunders smiled but he had nothing. One twenty-five. Big boos. Fitch landed body shots. The referee stood them up. Rogan told him not to listen to the crowd. Saunders landed a body kick and they clinched, Saunders landed a pair of knees to the body. Saunders landed another knee, Fitch replied with one of his own. Thirty-five. Fitch was struggling to drag Saunders down. Fifteen. Fitch landed a big knee to the body. Fitch was looking for a standing guillotine. He landed a knee to the body and another and the second round ended. Big boos. The third round began. Saunders looked desperate coming out but smiling in a focused ways. They touched gloves. Fitch landed a right hand. They clinched and Fitch landed a good knee. Fitch broke with a nice uppercut nicely. He dodged a high kick. Four thirty-five. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. He landed a right hand and a pair of knees. Saunders looked for a standing kimura as they clinched. Four ten. Saunders landed a good downward elbow, trying to lock up that kimura. Fitch escaped and landed a knee. Crowd booing. Fitch landed a knee and ate one, replied. He landed another and ate one to the inner thigh. Three thirty. A knee to the leg by Fitch and another. The referee broke them up. Fitch landed an uppercut and a big knee to the body coming in and they clinched. Three minutes. Saunders looked for another kimura on that left arm. Fitch turned and had the standing back and he landed a few knees to the ass. Two thirty-five. A few punches in under by Fitch. Fitch looked for a standing arm triangle and back to the regular clinch, Saunders broke eating a good right hand. Saudners lnaded a body kick and then another, Fitch caught the leg and got him down to guard and landed some body shots and a good right hand and one forty-five. Fitch landed an elbow. Fitch postured up, landed a good hammerfist and another. One fifteen remaining. He landed body shots. Fitch landed some left hands. One minute. Fitch passed to half-guard. Fitch landed an elbow. Forty. Fitch landed an elbow and another. Another and another elbow. Twenty-five. Fitch landed another elbow and Saunders was cut on his forehead. Some big body shots and four big elbows and a left hand and three big elbows as the third rounde nded. Fitch helped Saudners up and they hugged as the crowd booed. Saunders looked rattled. The crowd booed after the announcement and they hugged again.